Bellas Babys Stories
by Generalhyna
Summary: What if Bella decited to wait nine months instead of nine adventures for her sister to be born. Watch as the hyna squad and their author freinds wait for a little one to be born, and the adventures that come from it
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**A/N: Hia People, Bella with a new story, which is Miss Emmy chans idea tehe**

**(Cue Emmy Blushing)**

**Anyway, this is a 'what if' deal if I decited to stick with the nine months of carrying my Fanfiction sister Zoey for nine months (Luck be with me when I carry there shant be cravings and for birthing magic, merical on 31 street) anywawy during these nine months of carrying Zoey till she is ready to come out, I have to relie on not changing into my toon friends, and have to rely on them watching over me and Zoey (I am calling this a way to teach them responsibility)**

**Now enough chat…LETS WRITE!**

**Prolouge: The hyna members shocker**

At the hyna Mannor

"YOUR WHAT! AND WHAT!" yelled all the hyna members of the mannor, when they learned the double news…one that Bella isn't half toon, half-human, but a full blown cartoon that was taken to the human world when she was five and secondly (A shock to my husband Boyfreinds) SHES CARRYING!

Cue being inside the mannor in the living room where Bella is sitting on the couch, with a thoughtful look, crossing her arms over her belly that's holding her unborn sister, while the franticer members of the hyna squad act as if their heads are chopped off in freakout mode and the calmer ones think about it

Hothead Blizwing (TFA): How could this be?

Majora (TLOZMM): does that mean Bella can't do the stuff she can do?

Kakashi (Naruto): well this is a strange thing

Ojama Yellow (Yugioh GX): what will happen to the hyna squad now that we know bella is a full toon

As they all complained and wondered, Bella decited to stop all of this and did the only thing she could think of "YOU IDIOTS BE SILENT!" she barked at them causing them to do just that, and quiet down and look at their carrying leader.

"Listen up idiots, just because I am a full toon dosent mean it's the end of the hyna squad, think about it, for thirteen years I lived in the human relm, learning all about toons and human stuff, makes me still the expert on both sides of the same coin, which means no matter what I am still your leader and as leader (Starts shouting) I COMMAND ALL OF YOU TO SHUT IT AND LISTEN! In nine months we'll have a new face to the family and we need to take care of a few things" she said as Rumble (G1) walked up to touch the girls tummy

"Does that mean we have to prepare the house for the little one?" he asked earning a nod, as Kazaku (Naruto) one of Bellas husband boyfriends walked up and sat next to her.

"Please tell me were not going to overspend for little Zoey?" he asked earning a playful punch from Bella "No dummy head, we can make the stuff ourselves" she said, earning a Nod from Kazaku, while Dosu (Naruto) Just bowed his head, till Bella grabbed a long sleeve from him.

"Dosu, as my Adopted brother, I want you to be Zoeys big brother, along with the other boys, I know it won't take the place of your real sister, but do it for me?" asked Bella, earning a look from Dosu, and a bit of an eye smile "dispite being a full toon, your good qualitys are all still their" he said earning a smile from the girl "that will never change, for all of you, you are my friends and my family after my real toon parents died and I was separated from my adopted Family in reality" she said

"You still belive the family you had in reality as your real parents huh?" said Optimus (G1) as he gently placed a hand on Bellas Belly to feel baby Zoey kicking.

"yes, we may not have been related by blood but they are still my family who looked after me when I was wisked away to the human world" she said

"Bell, what about your shape changing powers, when you turn into us will we…(Blushes) well have a belly to show the pregnecy" asked Autobot X (G1) face turning a cute pink, causing Bella to laugh.

"No A-X, my shapeshifting powers will be shutted off till Zoey is born, since my real mum dosent want Zoey to get hurt, but not to worry, I can cast magic still, and I still have my unnatural super strength, but I am gonna have to rely on you guys to help me in battle, until the nine months are up" she said with a happy-serious look earning a nod from the boys.

Bella may not be able to change into them, but their hearts are connected and there for can feel one another still.

They talked some more about the changes in the house that has to be done till Zoey is born, when Shigimi-Sama (Soul Eater) had a happy cute attack and carried Bella of to her room, coddling the girl, much to her and the hyna squads amuzement.

Yes it's gonna be a silly hetic and fun nine months in the hyna mannor.

**Authors Notes:**

**Yes sir it is gonna be one adventure as we prep for a new adition to the hyna squad ^_^ teehee**


	2. Chapter 2 Oogiejess Vs Zoey

**Oogiejess VS. Zoey**

**Summary:**

**Seeing Emmy is spending more time with Bella then with Him/Her, Oogiejess grows jelous and envious at the attention Bella's getting. When an evil villain named the envy bug tricks Oogiejess into Mega Oogiejess, and Mega Oogiejess swallows the whole Mannor...with the hyna squad inside, along with Emmy. One cure is needed…AWSOME HYNA SINGING!**

It's a sunny morning in the hyna manor, as the hyna squad seemed to be happy and preparing for something special.

Cut to the inside of the mannor, where the hyna squad members are walking back and forth with boxes or items like blankets, baby toys, what the, now why would they have such things…well it's because their leader is expecting a baby.

The camera then moves to Arabellas room, where next to the bathroom and liebary is a room that had been added and inside Tobi (Naruto) and humbug (The Phantom Tollbooth) were painting the room, pink, blue and all colors in preparation for their newest arrival. Only for Tobi to get covered in paint and for Humbug to laugh at the silly ninja covered in paint.

The camera then moves to inside the kitchen where Ilana and Kimmy (symbiotic tiatain), were sliceing and peeling apples into a bowl, while Blizwing (TFA on Icy) were mashing the peeled and sliced Apples into Applesauce and placed them in Jars, as Bumblebee (G1) placed the Jars in preserved boxes to be used for when little Zoey was born.

As for the leader of the hyna squad…well she was sitting on the living room couch, with her belly rubbed by Emmy who had camed to visit to rub Bellas belly and feel baby Zoey kick and squirm.

"Teheeh Bella, you are soooooo lucky (Feels Zoey kick some more) ooooo I feel her again" said Emmy, laying her head on the Hyna leaders belly, as said Girl rubbed Emmys head.

"heh, the little one is getting active and impacent to see her older brothers and sisters (Places her free hand on her belly) don't worry little one, you will see all of us soon" she said, just enjoying the fact that soon, the hyna squad, and the MCF will have a new adition to look after and love.

Everyone was happy…except one

The camera then moves to outside the mannor, where a figure was looking through a window, jelious of the whole ordeal that Emmy-chan is nuzzling and spending a lot of time with the shapeshifter toon-author carrying a baby. The figure was Oogiejess, it was Jessy, but she turned into Oogiejess on the prompet to swallow Emmy whole in his/her belly and have the girl nuzzle in his/her belly, but all Emmy wants to do is spend time with Bella and snuggle with her instead of being Soft vored and snuggle In him/her.

"**Humph, well who needs them I am perfectly fine by myself and without my little supper and my crazy shapeshifter friend"**

(Cut to an hour later with Oogiejess sitting on the sidewalk crying into his/her Jacket)

"**Waaaaaaaaaaaa, I miss my little supper and the crazy shapeshifter and her crazy friends"** he/she cried and bawled about, unbenownsed to him/her a figure was walking up behind her.

Physically it looked like Bushwick 'swick' (Courage the cowardly dog), except it was green and wore a dark green suit, wore lime green gloves, and a moss-mold green top hat, he was the Envy Bug, an insect that loves to promote envy and get jelous people to do disasterous things to other people.

Seeing Oogiejess break-down in a way, Envy Bug sawed it as a opertunity for revenge on Arabella for syching her crazy count Bleck friend on him and teleporting him into a womens bathouse for making the moves on Lust (FMA) **(A/N: me and the boys see lust as a older sister, and for that we are protective of each other as siblings)**

"Now, now child what seems to be the problem" he said in a sweet-sickly hidden tone as he went up to Oogiejess and sat next to him/her.

"(Stops crying in his/her jacet and looks up at the envy bug)** it's just, my best friend is carrying a little sister and I am happy for her, but my little supper Emmy is always spending time with her, and rarely comes over to spend time with me, if I am Jessy or now as Oogiejess *Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*"** he/she said crying his/her eyes out, again, as Envy bug thought and smirked.

He knew that Oogiejess is a voreaphille, and he had thought up of a perfect revenge against the hyna squad and Arabella.

"their, their young one, I have an idea that can help you get close to your little supper and your crazy friend Oogiejess" he said giving a lucred grin as Oogiejess stopped crying to look up, as Envy bug whispered something in his/her ear.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Back at the mannor, Bella was still on the couch sewing up a quilt for little Zoey when she is born, as Emmy, Ashura, Lord Death (Both from Soul eater) and Kabuto (Naruto) helped her out with the quilt.

Bella paused as she felt Zoey's slowed worried kicks in her belly "(Rubbs her Belly) whats wrong Zoey? You scared of something?" asked Bella, concerned as Ashura grew concerned as well, and used his scarfs to wrap around Bellas belly and placed her on his lap into a hug "you ok Bella, everytime Zoey-chan feels that way, something ominous or concerning happens, correct?" he asked earning a nod from Bella

"I know, I also have a bad feeling for Oogiejess and Jessy, Em, you haven't been hanging out as much with either half these last few days" she said as Emmy looked down guilty

"Im sorry Bella, but the fact that you are gonna have a baby soon, and I just love babies so much that I…(starts to tear) you don't think Jessy or Oogiejess will hate me for ignoring him/her?" she said, as Shigimi-Sama rubbed Emmys head in assurance and answered for Bella "Now, now, now Emmy, you are a kind girl and as such you have a weakness to overly care for newborn babys that I know it's easy to forget about the others, and over spend your time with us" he said as Bella decited to answere the last part "Which is why I am inviting Oogiejess to come over and help us prepare for little Zoey" said Bella

Cue the house shaking (nothing fell down as the house darkened) for a few minutes and then stopped.

"(With a calm look in her eyes) Kabuto, please tell me that this quake wasn't done by G1 rumble and Frenzy, that caused a trip in the power" said Bella as calm as she could muster, as the two twins came up to her "it wasn't us Bella nii-san" the two said, as Kabuto went to a window and sawed a black moving wall.

"No, and it wasn't some pitfall, there is a good chance we are in some place with a bit nest of insects" he calmly said, as Bella sighed "Gracus, Bleck"

Cue count Bleck teleporting into the living room

"Yes, Count Bleck said"

"teleport out of the house and see if we are stuck in a nest of insects" said Bella, as Emmy spoke up "Um Bell, my magic senses are telling me that we are in the belly, of Oogiejess" she said earning a shock surprise from Bella and Bleck

"What? Why would he/she eat the whole mannor with us inside? New plan, Bleck transport out of Oogiejess belly and figure out why he/she at the whole mannor" she said, as Count Bleck did just that and transported out.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The camera changed to outside, as in a flip Count Bleck appeared outside in the open air and turned around "Good gracus Count Bleck Exclaimed" almost dropping his hat and cane (he grabbed them in time), as the camera moved to show what caused him to exclaim.

It was a giant of a burlup sack monster that looked like Mega Oogieboogie, sept it was cleaned up and had on a dirty trench coat, a filthy fedora hat on its head, and the stiched words SNJ on its chest, but where starting to unravel a bit. This was Mega Oogiejess, Oogiejess giant form.

And on his/her shoulder was Envy Bug, doing a dance that he had gotten rid of Arabella and the hyna squad for good, seeing the bug Count Bleck shock his head and tipped his hat over his eyes, and looked down at the giant genderfused monsters belly and sawed the bulge that it the mannor its self.

He made himself invisible and floated to easedrop on the talk Mega Oogiejess and Envy bug seems to be having.

"I did it, I did it, I gotten rid of the hyna squad"

"**Hehehe, now little supper will never ever leave me again, even if I have to swallow the entire mannor to do such, then be it so, but I won, I won" **

But then Mega Oogiejess tummy glowed and then he/she felt a weight lift from his tummy, as the mannor reappeared in a golden glow, back into place.

After that, he/she heared a soothing and gentle voice from the mannor that came out from…Bella, as she walked out, her own belly glowing meaning…little Zoey was the one who did it.

Bella: **Dream by night, wish by day**

**Love is here to stay**

Mega Oogiejess really wanted to step on her, but didn't for some reason, as Envy bug was ready to go down there and strike her, but was paused by Count Bleck who dropped being invisible and touched Envy Bug and dimension flipped him away.

Bella: **dream of love and of each, new day**

**Love is always home**

Arabella then proceeds to walk up to Mega Oogiejess and touched him/her, causing the genderfused giant to glow in a golden glow, and begain to shrink.

Bella: **sleep, my baby, no need to cry**

**Mothers here to stay, love is near, and in your heart (Wispering Always)**

Mega Oogiejess had just returned to being normal Oogiejess, after getting to the right size, but kept on shrinking

Bella:** sleep, my child, dream of love, dream of happiness so close to home**

Oogiejess stopped shrinking when he/she got to the same size as a teddy, that is his/her baby form, and said genderfused monster went to sleep cooing and snuggling against Bellas chest, feeling Zoey kick in happiness feeling love emanating from her sister and from baby Oogiejess. Count Bleck levitated down and wrapped his arm around the girl and the little chibi Boogieman

Then walked (or in Count Blecks case levitated) back into the mannor. Once inside, Bella walked to a crib that was placed in the living room of the mannor, where inside was a sleeping Baby Emmy, placing Baby-Chibi Oogiejess into the crib, Emmy lached onto the boogieman genderfused monster like he/she was a teddy and refused to let go.

Smiling Bella rubbed the two little ones cheeks and heared them coo and squirm in their sleep.

**Authors Notes:**

**You like (TEHEHEEH) thought the ending could be positive, by making Emmy and Oogiejess a baby ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 Baby Emmy

**Chapter 2: Baby Emmy (Part 1)**

**Finding Baby Emmy**

**Summary: a villain had turned Emmy into a baby, and somehow Emmy ended up on the doorstep of the hyna manor (By guess who). Not wanting to leave a little one out on the doorstep in the cold and because Emmy is a friend, Bella and the hyna squad took her end and have to raise the now babyfied witchling, and figure out how she had turned into a little one.**

**(it's a three parter and in this first part, we have founded a babyfied emmy, and are now beginning to raise her)**

Nighttime at the Hyna mannor, the hyna squad are all asleep, Bella is laying on her back, carrying her unborn sister Zoey, some of her friends are up doing small hobbies or small crafts, some are even playing video games in the living room in the mannor.

The camera zooms to inside the living room, where Jack Spicer (Xiolen Showdown), Rumble and Frenzy (Both G1) and Coach Ronnie (The Batman the brave and the bold) were playing video games, till suddenly…

"(Hears a squeaky noise) huh? You guys hear that" asked Ronnie

"(Cues more squeaky noises, as Frenzy pauses the game) yes, it almost sounds like a baby is outside" said Frenzy

"(hears the crying of a baby) forget that guys it sound like a babys crying" said Rumble, standing up and running up stairs with his twin to check on the sparkling nercery.

"(Looks at Spicer) do you really think their's a baby outside Spicer?" said Coach, only getting a shrug in response "Beats me, I'll go outside and see if it is a baby outside" he said, standing up and walking to the front door (and turning on the front porch light).

Looking outside the front door, Jack looked left and right, seeing nothing on both sides, then looked down and sawed a basket with a baby with two cute buck teeth, and a tuff of reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes, wrapped in a pink blanket (For comic relief) Jack then went inside and closed the door.

"So was their anything out their" asked Ronnie

"Nope, just a baby on our doorstep" said Jack, starting to walk away.

Cue record scratch, the two redheads looking at each other and yelled "THEIRS A BABY ON THE DOORSTEP!" before Ronnie re-opened the door, and picked up the basket and brought the baby in and set the basket on the dining room table. And after doing that Rumble and frenzy walked down stairs.

"well it wasn't any of the sparklings, they were all aslee…(Sees the baby that looks like Emmy)(Calmly) oh look a baby that looks like emmy" said Rumble

Cue the four then looking at each other, then at the baby as Frenzy pulls out a photo of a grown up Emmy, and the group looks at the photo, then at the baby and then at the photo

(Cue freak out mode)

Jack Spicer: that baby is emmy

Coach: how did it happen?

Jack Spicer: That Baby is Emmy

Rumble: We know Spicer, stop freaking out

Frenzy: well lets freak out because well, there is one problem ahead.

All together: WHO GETS TO TELL BELLA/BOSS

"Tell me what?" said the voice of Bella, as the group flinched and turned to face…Bella, who had one hand on her belly and another on her hip stareing at the boys, who were nervously sweating "Um, we can explain" said Rumble, as Baby Emmy, giggled and reached to be hold by Bella "Big sister!" she cooed.

"(looking at her men) you four got some explaining to do" was all Bella said, before walking up to Emmy and picking her up.


	4. Chapter 3 Baby Emmy part 2

**Chapter 2 Baby Emmy (Part 2)**

**Taking care of Emmy**

**Summary: Well after the last chapter, where Jack, Ronnie, Rumble and Frenzy had founded Baby Emmy on the Mannors doorstep and brought her in, after telling them that she had known about it as she recived a letter from Emmys mom that she was reduced to a baby by an Anti-Time Wizard Duel Monster. Now we have to take care of the little Emmy.**

**In hear we took care of baby Emmy.**

Where we last sawed Arabella and her men, Bella had just came down stairs to find a Babyfied Emmy and four of her men panicing, like she was about to beat them senseless.

After explaining how they founded Emmy all-babyfied, Bella, sitting on the couch and holding Baby Emmy in her arms, feeling Zoey kick in her belly in apparent excitement about having a little sister to play with when she is born.

"(Rubs her belly) hold on Zoey-chan, I know you want to come out to play with baby Emmy, but you still have to grow before leaving my belly (Sees the two humans and twin cassetacons cowering), relax guys, I am not gonna smack you" she said

"Really? Good (Gets concerned) but what must we do?" asked Jack

"Easy, let's get this girl some milk for Emmy" said Bella as she stood up, cuddling Emmy in her arms, as Rumble stood on tiptoe to tickle Baby Emmys Belly causing her to giggle "Rumble, Rumble, Big brother" she cooed, causing Rumble to blush "Awww, she sees me as a big brother"

Walking into the Kitchen, Bella got out a high chair and placed Emmy in it "In her mind she sees us as her siblings" she said, tickiling Emmy causing her to laugh, before Soundwave (Animated) came in with a baby bottle filled with milk.

"I got the message from Rumble and Frenzy to get Emmy some milk" he said monotoneless, as he gave the bottle to Emmy, as she begain to guzzle it down quickly "hungery little tyke aren't we" she said.

HSHSSHSHSHSHS

A little later Baby Emmy was placed in a play pin filled with toys for little babys, as she played around with them as Bella, Starscream (G1), Shockwave/Longarm Prime (Animated) and Skywarp (Animated) watched her play.

"Neee, Emmy looks so sweet as a baby" said Bella as Emmy played with some blocks "(Stuttering) um, you don't think Emmy-chan is lonely without a few playmates?" asked Skywarp nervously. "Warp does Emmy look like she is lonely, besides how can we get the other MCFs hear and babyfied without them freaking out?" said Starscream as Bella looked at the three transformers, with a mischtivous grin on her face, much to Warp and Stars confusion, but to Shockwaves facepalmness.

(Few Minutes later)

A baby Skywarp, Starscream (G1) and Shockwave were in the playpin with Emmy, playing with baby toys and with each other, playing tag around the playpin and tickling one another as Bella watched.

"a very special sight for me (Feels Zoey kicking), I know (Smiles) I know sweet heart" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT, GUYS!**

**Remember SOPA? Well, they're on it again! And there're way too few signs and it's only 9 days left! To make things even worse, you now have to create an account in order to sign the petition! If they win, it's bye-bye with FanFiction, DeviantArt, everything about fanfic, fanart!**

**AND! That makes it so that every single person that uses any type of copyrighted material on the Internet will get fined and will go to jail. And this isn't just for the US. It's for the ENTIRE WORLD. I'll paste the link on my profile. So please! Sign the petition, spread the word, re-post this, tell your friends and everyone!**

**WE HAVE TO STOP THIS MADNESS ONCE AGAIN!**


End file.
